rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Team RWBY
:For other uses of "RWBY", see RWBY (disambiguation) RWBY (pronounced "Ruby") was a team of students from Beacon Academy, which was comprised of the main characters: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Originally unable to even hold a proper conversation together, the team eventually grew into a tightly-knit group, willing to risk their futures and even their lives for each other. They have no qualms breaking the rules to do what they believe is right. The first battle with the four members fighting together takes place in "Players and Pieces", though it happens before the team's official formation. The team was later formed in the same episode. During the Beacon Academy Initiation, the team brought back the two White Knight pieces. The group would later split up with Weiss going back to Atlas, Blake running away, Yang resting in Patch and Ruby going to Haven with Jaune, Nora and Ren. Members Team Attacks *'Freezerburn (Weiss + Yang):' Weiss freezes the ground whilst Yang jumps into the air and proceeds to punch the frozen ground whilst firing Ember Celica. The evaporation then creates a mist which can be utilized for cover and creates opportunities for sneak attacks. *'Checkmate (Blake + Weiss): '''Both Weiss and Blake proceed to attack an opponent simultaneously seeking to outmaneuver and overwhelm them. *'Ladybug (Blake + Ruby): Using their speed, Ruby and Blake attack the enemy from opposite sides in alternating sliding maneuvers. *'Bumblebee (Blake + Yang): '''Yang latches on to one end of Blake's Gambol Shroud. Blake then swings Yang to create momentum for Yang's punch whilst firing Ember Celica. *'Ice Flower (Ruby + Weiss): 'Weiss uses her glyphs to encase Ruby's sniper bullets in ice. The ice enhances Ruby's attack, and the area where the bullet hits is frozen on impact. Trivia *All of the members are indirectly referenced in the lyrics of "Red Like Roses" by their theme colors. *Team RWBY is comprised of characters inspired by various fairy tales. **Ruby alludes to ''Little Red Riding Hood, and her design is greatly influenced by the title character, as seen by her red hood and cloak and her association with wolves via fighting Beowolves. **Weiss alludes to the titular character in Snow White, for her name means "White Snow" in German, she sings of a mirror (a famous element of the original story) during the "White" Trailer and the pendent on her necklace is shaped like an apple. **Blake alludes to Belle (meaning "beauty" in French), the heroine of Beauty and the Beast, due to her surname containing "Bella" (meaning "beauty" in Italian), a love of books and her partner Adam Taurus, whose design is based around roses, shares the popular name for the Beast ("Adam"). **Yang references Goldilocks from The Tale of the Three Bears through her long blonde hair and constant fights with various bears, such as the DJ from Junior's Club, Junior Xiong (whose name means "black bear") and Ursai. *Monty stated that Ruby and the other girls will have no ties to any fairy tale at all. However, in a past interview, he did say Ruby's design was influenced by Little Red Riding Hood and that all the other main characters' physical appearances will be majorly influenced by other fairy tales and mythological tales.[[Wikipedia:Little Red Riding Hood|'''Little Red Riding Hood - Wikipedia]] *The members of Team RWBY might also have connections to flowers and plants in their designs. **Roses are Ruby's motif, given her surname (and that of her weapon), her symbol, and the petals she emits in battle. **Weiss' weapon, Myrtenaster, is based on "Myrten Aster", the German translation for a family of flowers known as Myrtaceae that are typically found to be white. **Blake's surname is also the name of a deadly nightshade called belladonna. This also appears to be her symbol. **Yang's Ember Celica is possibly named after a type of hot bell pepper called "Celica", which can be yellow. This is seen in her symbol, which resembles both a bell pepper and a heart. *Considering the group's heroic nature, their idealism, and their willingness to take initiative and go outside the rules to do what's right and fight evil, it is fitting that the team picked the White Knight pieces, as "White Knights" were seen as heroic figures. Knights were also known to reach the battlefield first, which also fits their initiative. *Team RWBY is the only team in which all four members' Semblances are revealed. *Every Member of Team RWBY has been shown as a child. Blake has been shown as a child in her flashback in "The Stray", Yang and Ruby were both shown as children in the flashback in "Burning the Candle" and Weiss has been shown as child in Chapter 3 of the RWBY Manga. References Category:Teams Category:Protagonists Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team RWBY Category:Disbanded Teams